


The Emerald Duo

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Underestimation, Underrated friendship?, the rv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: After the Killer Clown Clan strikes, Ro and Manny end up in an RV. With Sally. But they don't intend to stay there very long.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Emerald Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Hints of infantilization, being restrained, food hinted, nothing else?

“I don’t like the way that clown is looking at me”.

Ro whispers under her breath while the Harley-Quinn-Looking-Expy sings in the kitchen of the RV.

“She called me a  _ cute child  _ when I got brought in here!”

“Eww”, Manny agrees.

-All he’d done is slipped.

Kerrie had laughed at him for ten minutes before herself and some guy named Mickey shoved him through the tiny slit of a door.

“We gotta get out of here, that is  _ so  _ gross!”

“I know!”

“~In a minute, dears, I’m  _ almost  _ finished. . .”

He makes a face.

“Ugh, this is like-Cooking with Rocky Horror”.

“. . .I think I’m a Fan of Nerdy Nummies, better-”

“Me too”.

They end up cracking smiles at each other, even though they’re both tied up.

Together.

“-See anything sharp?” she asks.

“-You mean  _ besides  _ my outfit?”

His eyes sweep the room.

_ -This is just a fancier version of a portable closer, I swear- _

He could  _ totally  _ suffocate in here.

_ And put my lucky lip gloss to waste!? _

_ No way, girl! _

“-There. That pipe-!”

“Ooh, okay-”

-They struggle to coordinate for a couple minutes. . .

“-We should-”

“Move at the same time, yeah-” he grimaces-

“Only two more minutes~”

_ We didn’t ask you!  _ he rages in his head.

“On three”, Ro declares.

“On three”.

1,

2,

3-

They heave as one.

THUD!   
“Ow-” escapes from his mouth-

“-Hey, we did it!” Ro silently cheers-

“I’ll scoot-”

“I’m scooting-”

They reach the wall.

“Oof, this is very uncomfortable”, she commentates.

“My emerald pants!” he mourns.

So much dust-

“Be brave!” she reassures him, “We’re almost there!”

“I looked in  _ every thrift shop  _ for these pants-”

“I spent forever trying to find my coat”, Ro admits.

“-No wonder we’re color-coordinated”.

“-Oh yeah-!”

They rub their wrists against the curvy point.

“Come on, come on”, she mutters as Sally takes  _ forever  _ to conclude her stew. . .or  _ whatever  _ she’s making in there-

_ -Actually she can just. . .keep going….. _

Ro winces.

_ Take as  _ long  _ as you want- _

SNAP

“-? Something happen out there-”

“-” Manny swears-

“Our ankles now, gotta hurry-”

She lifts her feet over the metal bit.

“Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh-”

His panicked mantra behind her spurs her on, and she works faster, or attempts to, anyway-

“Your turn!”

She springs up.

“Nice!”

He frays at the bindings on his own ankles.

Nervous energy crackling in her veins, she looks around for a weapon.

Any weapon.

_ If she comes back in here, and we’re not ready- _

They’ll be sitting ducks!

_ And I happen to like ducks! _

-The bat.

It’s leaned against the wall-

_ There’s not much space here-I can use that! _

She cautiously. . .peers around. . .the corner-

_ Annnnd gotcha-! _

Just as Sally spins.

“-!! No! Cutie-pie-”

-Ro whacks her.

“-Don’t call me ‘cutie-pie’!”

-Clearly, she wasn’t expecting a fight out of her.

She falls flat on her tutu,  _ hard- _

“-I’m okay!” Manny calls-

“Okay!”

She brandishes the borrowed blunt object.

“-We’re gonna go now. Bye!”

  
-Somehow, she feels vindicated when the clown’s jaw drops  _ straight  _ to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st attempt at a one-shot. I love these two.


End file.
